1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fluid flow rate controllers and in particular to such controllers arranged for facilitated disassembly and assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of improved flow regulators have been developed for regulating the flow of a fluid subjected to variations in pressure. Illustratively, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,859,769, of Alfred H. Viergutz, which patent is assigned to the assignee hereof, a fluid flow regulating device is shown wherein a valve is operated by an impeller positioned in an orifice. Differential pressure across the orifice serves to move the impeller therein thus to operate the valve means. The impeller is carried for limited free movement in the orifice to provide a self-centering functioning.
Another improved form of such a regulator is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,967,543, of Alfred H. Viergutz, which patent is owned by the assignee hereof.. Therein, the valving means is responsive to fluid flow to regulate the quantity of fluid permitted to flow through the outlet notwithstanding wide changes in the pressure of the fluid. The flow regulating means includes an impeller portion subject to fluid flow through the the valve and a valving portion adjacent the outlet of the valve and movable by the impeller portion to control the flow of fluid through the outlet. A spring is provided for constantly biasing the valve portion in one direction.
Another improved fluid flow regulator is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,984,261 of Willard A. Kates, owned by the assignee hereof. The flow control device disclosed therein includes valving means operable to control the area of flow ports in accordance with changes in fluid pressure so that the volume of flow through the ports is substantially constant. The valve is arranged to effectively minimize the occurrence of foaming in the fluid and thus is adapted for use with liquid, such as carbonated beverages.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,040,759, of Willard A. Kates, which patent is owned by the assignee hereof, a ratio regulator is disclosed for blending a plurality of fluids in a preselected ratio utilizing a pair of opposed displaceable impellers arranged to be balanced only when a preselected ratio of pressures of the plurality of fluids controlled thereby is established.
In Willard A. Kates U.S. Pat. No. 3,294,361, owned by the assignee hereof, an adjustable rotary orifice is disclosed providing an infinitely variable flow controlling orifice which can be easily adjusted to an infinite number of settings to the end of maintaining a pressure differential on either side of the orifice within a given range so that sensing instruments being used to sense the fluid flow may operate within their optimum capabilities.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,100,620, of Willard A. Kates, owned by the assignee hereof, an adjustable orifice for use in differential pressure apparatuses is disclosed in the form of an elongated slot, the length of which is adjustable to adjust the effective area of the orifice. The apparatus further includes means for regulating the pressure differential between the inlet and outlet thereof.